estamos ¿CASADOS?
by katniss de mellark
Summary: que pasaria si despues de un baile unos cuantos tequilas y coqueteo amanecieras en la cama de un hombre desconocido guapo y sexy y lo mejor de todo (con sarcasmo) ¿casada?
1. Chapter 1

_Estamos… ¿Casados?_

Katniss viaja con sus 3 mejores amigas Annie Johanna y Glimmer a las vegas a disfrutar su graduación estuvo ahorrando casi todo el año pero que pasaría si después de unos cuantos tequilas coqueteos aparece en la cama con un desconocido y lo peor _**CASADA**_

Para después rematar con las 3 propuestas que él le ofrece podrá ella cumplir todas sin que sus sentimientos interfieran o al final ella termina enamorada de él.

Todo puede pasar desde un cuento de hadas, un accidente de carro hasta el propio suicidio pero existirá el amor?

* * *

este teóricamente es mi primer fic así que ustedes vallan me diciendo que tal voy y como quieren que siga y si tienen ideas son bien resividas


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo uno:_

_FIESTA…_

Al fin después de un pesado viaje de 4 horas desde new york a las vegas hemos llegado si hemos porque me vine con mis tres mejores amigas

ANNIE: fanática a la moda, los hombres y las fiestas JOHANNA: fanática a los deportes extremos, los hombre y las fiestas y GLIMMER: fanática al amor, los libros y una buena aventura

Se podría decir que me identifico más con Glimmer que es seria como yo pero yo no creo en el amor ni el destino ni nada de eso es mas hasta soy virgen se sorprenderán que a mis 26 años sea virgen pero así plano seguir por un buen tiempo, por el momento mis planes son dormir y descansar, claro que mis amigas no piensan igual.

-Kat, kat, kat, kat, kat- esa es Annie que impaciente ahora que necesita ni siquiera tenemos ni una hora de haber llegado

-que quieres Annie- dije con fastidio abriéndole la puerta

-hoy es noche de fiesta y tu cuarto es el punto de reunión-

-de que hablan?- pregunte realmente confundida

- si amiga Annie, Glimmer tu y yo vamos de fiesta y aquí en tu habitación nos vamos a arreglar-

-pero porque en la mía también está la de Annie de seguro ella tendrá más maquillaje que yo- sin mencionar lo demás

-es cierto tengo más maquillaje que tu pero si lo hacemos en otro lugar tu no iras así que aquí estamos y deja de rezongar y metete a bañar-

-ok mamá- dije agarrando al toalla y metiéndome a la ducha, mientras yo dejaba que el agua caliente me relajara mis músculos ellas no dejaban de gritar para que saliera por que se nos hacia tarde, que tan tarde es para ellas si solo tenía 30 minutos en el baño al final cuando me canse de sus gritos salí

- ya era hora te tardas demasiado- me dijo johanna, amaba a mis amigas pero a veces eran algo como decirlo odiosas

- bueno Katniss ponte esto, esto, esto y esto para después maquillarte- dijo una diabólica Annie

-o no claro que no la última vez que me maquillaron me picaron un ojo no gracias de eso si paso- le conteste dirigiéndome al baño a cambiarme

-vamos Katniss ya no será igual ya aprendimos y aparte también te vamos a peinar-genial una tortura de cómo lo llama Annie así pon linda a kat para que folle que gran nombre

Media hora después de estar paliando de cómo me iban a peinar y maquillar (que por cierto no iba tan mal con mi vestido negro a medio muslo mis botines grises y un maquillaje casi al natural que resaltaba mis ojos grises, me veía bien) nos salimos al casino del hotel donde lo primeo que hicimos fue dirigirnos a la mesa por una bebida para después irnos a bailar.

2 horas después…

-dónde diablos están, las voy a matar, siempre me hacen lo mismo, pero van a ver- donde se metieron mis disque amigas siempre me olvida y no me ayuda mucho que ya este casi borracha definitivamente las voy a matar mañana en cuanto me di la vuelta para seguir buscando a mis amigas choque con un pedazo de hombre muy guapo y sexy sobre todo sexy con ese pelo rubio de ojos azules tan claros como el mar y esos pantalones negros que se le ajustan muy bien con una camisa blanca donde puedo ver sus abdominales o por dios tiene abdominales sí que etas bueno

-perfecto, lo acabo de tirar- dije viendo a mi tajo que estaba en el piso por andar viendo lo que no tire mi trago genial Katniss que bien empiezas la noche

-oh! Lo siento perdóneme por tirar su bebida- mira pero si es educado en hombrecillo que bien minino no es un patán

-no se preocupe ya casi no tenía mucho-

-de todas formas me hace sentir muy mal si no aceptara un nuevo trajo y un baile conmigo- me dijo con una sonrisa que hace que casi pierda mis bragas

- creo que el baile es va mas para usted que para mí- dijo con fingida seriedad la verdad estoy que me muero por bailar con el pero calma Katniss calma respira uno dos así muy bien

-duche y no me llame de usted que no estoy tan grande soy Peeta-

-hola yo soy Katniss- al momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron no pude evitar sonrojarme maldito alcohol ya se me subió decidido ya no voy a volver a tomar tanto

- encantado ahora hágame el favor de acompañarme por un trajo princesa-dijo tendiéndome su mano

-por supuesto mi rey-dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndonos al bar

* * *

hola espero que este primer capitulo les guste así es como se conocieron pero como es que acabaran casado ya pronto se enteraran jajaja bueno dejen sus reviews porfas para saber si les esta gustando la historia o si deberia de cambiar algo


	3. ¿que diablos paso anoche?

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins_

* * *

_Capitulo dos:_

_¿Que diablos paso anoche?_

Llegamos a la barra y Peeta pidió una botella de tequila, dos caballitos* sal y limón después buscamos una mesa sola cuando ya estábamos sentados Peeta sirvió el tequila en los caballitos pero no les agregaba ni la sal ni el limos

-este Peeta para qué es eso- dije señalando la sal y el limón-

-nunca has bebido un tequila-me dijo muy sorprendido a lo que solo yo negué-bueno yo te voy a enseñar mira primero te pones la sal en la mano la chupas, te tomas el tequila, y después chupas el limón mírame y después lo haces- lo hizo y yo lo imite al principio calaba en la garganta pero después te dejaba una agradable sensación y así seguimos tomando unos tequilas hasta que me volvió a invitar a bailar

-no creo que sea buena idea Peeta porque ya ando media borracha y no sé qué pueda hacer y qué tal si te piso- dije con cara de espanto

-bueno entonces sería un placer que me pises, ándale Katniss solo una canción- dijo poniéndome un pucherito como los que me hacia mi hermana Prim ante eso no podía negarme así que me pare y me dirigí a la pista de baile seguida de él, me mezclé entre las personas que bailaban en la pista de baile, me comencé a mover al ritmo de la electrónica_,_no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando unas manos se posaron en mis caderas, era uno centímetros más alto que yo, pero no era muy alto considerando que yo no mido más de uno setenta, seguimos moviéndonos sin perder el ritmo de la música, movimientos sexys que nos estaban prendiendo a ambos tenía que parar y pronto si no quería terminar mal bueno ni tan mal con este hombre pero ustedes me entienden

-vamos de regreso a la mesa- me susurro en el oído para después rozarlo con sus dientes

-mmmmm- que vergüenza se escuchó como un gemido pero teniéndolo así de cercas qien se iba a recistir a sus encantos, cuando me iba a sentar en el lugar donde estaba me jalo y me sentó en se regazo y yo automáticamente me aferre a su cuello con mis manos

-te apetece otro tequila-susurro otra vez en mi oido con su sonrisa torcida o por dios este hombre me quería matar de deseo

-primero tu- le dije tratando de despejar mi mente pero el alcohol no me ayudaba mucho, aunque el tampoco me facilitaba las cosas y él ni tarde ni perezoso me puso la sal en el cuello para después chuparlo tomarse el tequila, y cuando pensé que iba a chupar el limón me lo puso en la boca para después besarme o por dios mi primer beso ok el que le di a mi mejor amigo Gale cuando tenía 16 no vale por que no tiene ni puta comparación ese fue robado y brusco y este es tierno pero pasional, cariñoso pero al mismo tiempo brusco, se separó de mí y yo hice lo mismo pero en lugar de ponerle la sal en el cuello se la puse en su pecho lo que pareció prenderlo ya que sentí su enorme erección en mis nalgas y como una buena niña me empecé a restregar…

Cuando sentí la luz de la mañana que se colaba entre las cortinas, fue cuando me desperté aún enredada con el cuerpo de Peeta. Dios, despertar junto a tamaño espécimen masculino, realmente podía levantar la autoestima de cualquier chica. Y la chica en cuestión era yo. Era guapísimo, perfecto. Su cabello rubio, despeinado, su incipiente sombra de barba que le daba un aire sexy y masculino. Pero espera un momento que hace Peeta en mi cama me senté en la cama tan rápido que me marie y me dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza

-definitivamente no vuelvo a tomar tanto- oh espera estamos Peeta y yo en la misma cama, no, no, no apurada me metí en las colchas buscando la mancha roja no, no estaba eso significa que no pasó nada menos mal

-¿Katniss?- creo que con todo el zarandeo en busca de la dichosa mancha roja lo despertó

-¿Peeta?- susurre muerta de miedo pero como no estarla si ni siquiera se que paso anoche si tan solo supiera ¿qué diablos paso anoche?

-hola- me dijo con una sonrisa marca Peeta

-Eee… este... ¿sabes que pasó anoche?-

-no y ¿tu?- dijo frotándose la cara con las dos manos de seguro tambien trae resaca como yo y de repente vi pero o POR DIOS QUE HIZE

-no, e-es-este Pe-Peeta lo siento no sabía que estabas casado, pero no te preocupes nunca diré nada pero me pudiste haber dicho y si ella nos vio POR DIOS-le dije super rapido y tartamudeando me vio como si tuviera 3 ojos

-no estoy casado porque aaah- dijo viéndose el añillo de matrimonio –no se dé donde lo sa… Katniss tienes uno igual-dijo tomando mi mano izquierdo que no sea lo que pienso, dios que no sea lo que pienso por favor

-entonces _estamos… ¿casados?- _grite como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-no sé pero cabe la posibilidad de que no porque hay tres tipos de capillas aquí la legal, la ilegal, y la de fantasía ósea que solo es un juego pero si estamos casados por aquí debe de estar el acta vamos a buscarla-

Llevábamos media hora buscándola cuando me rendí y me fije en la ventana estábamos en el mismo hotel quizás este en mi habitación se lo iba a sugerir cuando la vi arriba de la tele mira Peeta ahí esta yo no le entendía solo sabias que tenía nuestros nombre y firmas se la pase a el que parecia que tenia mas experiencia de todo lo relacionado con las vegas y se quedó buen rato viéndola tenia tantas ansias de saber que no pude evitar preguntarle

-entonces ¿estamos casados?- pregunte tratando de que no notara la ansiedad en mi voz y creo que lo logre pero lo que vi en su cara

-Katniss...-

* * *

hola tributos que tal aquí un nuevo capitulo que tal creo que katniss se porto algo mal por tanto tequila bueno aclaración caballito* aquí en México son vasos pequeños que son utilizados simplemente para tomar tequila bueno aclarado eso gracias a todos:

gigiloera79, girlonfire91, JekaMellark, MGMalfoy, shakty Mellark Everdeen, a todos los anonimos y en especial a:

yeyuperez: me alegra que te halla encantado el capitulo espero que también te guste este y si te doy la razón sus amigas no son las mejores pero en el próximo capitulo te vas a dar cuenta de porque la dejaron sola

Dana: no me base en la película que paso ayer es mas nunca la había visto pero como me lo sugeriste la vi jajaja pero ya veras todo lo que le pasara a katniss espero que llene tus expectativas

Catherine Cosseth: me encanta que te guste la historia y te aseguro que no la voy a abandonar pero eso si yo no tengo un tiempo especifico para actualizar quizás mañana ya lo vuelva a actualizar todavía me lo estoy pensando


	4. mi primera vez

Una aclaración del capítulo anterior Peeta y Katniss estaban en el cuarto de Peeta y Katniss se confundió por que todavía traía resaca así aclarado eso disfruten del nuevo capítulo, los personajes son de la grandiosa suzan Collins yo solo juego con ellos y la historia es mía.

Capitulo tres:

La primera vez...

-Katniss… tú entiendes algo-

-pensé que el que sabia eres tu- por la cara que puso supe que no estaba para bromas –no solo entiendo nuestros nombres y firmas ¿Qué pasa Peeta?-

-esto es una copia por eso no se entiende ni siquiera se puede secar la capilla donde nos casamos-

-esta bien entonces me voy a mi habitación a cambiar de ropa y a darme una ducha para poder pensar bien que vamos hacer, en dos horas vuelvo- cuando me pare para irme una mano me sujeto de la cintura pegándome a su pecho-te espero en dos horas pero como estamos casados voy a ser algo que he querido hacer desde que me desperté-me da la vuelta dirige sus brazos a mi cuerpo, su agarre y beso es tan desesperado y ansioso que sin querer termino por acorralarme contra la pared. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron con anhelo, nuestras manos no dejaban de recorrer cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Intentando encontrar un poco de oxigeno nos separamos un poco cuando nos separamos de la pared para irme nos volvemos a ver a los ojos y me vuelve a arrinconar besándome con desesperación, acariciando mis piernas.

-debo irme en dos horas te veo pero antes de irme dame tu numero- después de intercambiar números salgo de su cuarto y cuando me dirijo al asensor veo a un señor que me vio saliendo del cuarto de peeta me sonríe y se encamina al cuarto de a lado mientras niega con la cabeza yo no espero a nada mas corro asi el elevador que acaba de dejar personas en este sitio cuando llego a mi cuarto me doy cuenta que no traigo mi bolso

_por casualidad mi bolso esta ahi K.E._

_si es uno negro vrdd aqui esta P.M._

_genial cuidamelo despues voy por el K.E._

_si aquí te espero en dos horas P.M._

__genial y ahora a donde voy ¡claro mis amigas! pero con cual con Glimmer ella me entenderá y no me hará tantas preguntas cuando voy para el cuarto de Glimmer una mano sale de una puerta antes y empuja metiéndome al cuarto

-donde has estado toda la noche-

-cuando an antes o después de que me abandonaran-

-no te abandonamos te dijimos vamos por una botella y cuando volvimos ya no estabas-

-claro jo y yo todavía uso pañales-

-es enserio cuando volvimos ya no estabas y yo me asuste y les dije que deberiamos buscarte y cuando te encontramos estabas hablando con un hombre muy guapo de unos hijos feos como tu- espera dijo hijos feos?-y decidimos mejor no interrumpir- bueno si lo dice Glim es por que es cierto

-ademas de que un hombre guapo es un pedazo de hombre sexy y folla-ble por que mínimo un buen polvo te echaste no- me enojo que jo le describiera así que estoy pensando bueno quizá me enoje por que es mi marido no es mas razonable _estas celosa _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza no,no,no es solo por que es_ mi marido_

_-_la verdad no se que paso estaba muy borracha-

-nada de nada danos una pista ándale te debes de acordar de algo-

flash back

-y luego peeta tu novia-

-no tengo- dijo poniéndome un tierno puchero

-porque no me dijas que eres un santo-

-no no es eso es que mi mama quiere que me case con Delly y como yo no me quiero casar con ella, mi mama me espanta a todas las novias que he tenido-no se por que pero en lugar de que me sienta triste por el comportamiento de su mama me da risa creo que es el alcohol o bueno lo que sea pero me ataco de la risa y el me acompaña

-yo no me voy a casar, ni voy a tener hijos- dijo dejándome de reír y con toda la seriedad del mundo

-porque-pregunta con autentica curiosidad

-por que si tengo hijos van a salir igual de feos que yo y si me caso voy a perder mi libertad de soltera-

-si yo me casara le dejaría tener a mi esposa esa libertad siempre y cuando me sea fiel-

-yo si le seria fiel a mi esposo- contraataco claro sin que el me este atacando pero mi instinto dice que me proteja de que no se

-esta todo dicho nos casamos- la verdad lo dude un momento pero después dije muy segura

-nos casamos, pero eso si que sea legal-

fin del flash back

-solo recuerdo como me dijo que nos casáramos- ups creo que dije de mas como lo se por todos los gritos de mis tres mejores amigas

-como que te casaste-, -que mala amiga no nos invito a su boda-, -de seguro ya no nos quiere-, -por eso no vino en toda la noche-, -claro que ya tuvo una buena noche de bodas-, - a donde se irán de luna de miel-, -espero que se vallan a una isla-, -como serán sus hijos como el o como ella-

-alto primero que todo nos casamos borrachos es mas no se que va a pasar, punto dos sigo siendo virgen y punto tres si las quiero solo que la boda fue de improvisto-

-a bueno menos mal que eres virgen por que si no hubieras cometido un error enorme,te lo dijo por que yo ni me acuerdo de mi primera vez por que estaba tan borracha que me deje, solo recuerdo que fue con brutus y me dolía mucho, al día siguiente el dolor fue peor te dijo hazlo con amor para que no te duela-

-claro que no Glim yo lo hice con mi tercer novio Chaff, llevábamos tres meses y me llevo a cenar y después me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa en el mejor hotel del distrito y para que me sirvió estar enamorada me dolió igual y después de que tuvimos relaciones me abandono por cecilia-

-te comprendo jo pero a mi no me dolió o bueno no que yo recuerde, yo lo hice con Thread, si antes de que digan algo si es Romulus Thread quizás no me dolió por toda esa experiencia que tenia con las mujeres pero eso no evito que me sintiera la peor persona por lo que paso por que al día siguiente me dijo que yo solo había sido una apuesta nada mas, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado-

-chicas no se que decir lo único que se es- dije viendo el celular que acaba de sonar

_kat me acaba de llegar un sobre de capillas mockingjay P.M._

_y que trae el sobre K.E._

_no se cuando vengas lo vemos los dos juntos P.M._

_ok pero me voy a tardar un poco mas de lo planeado K.E._

_si aqui te espero no tardes P.M. _

- chicas lo único que se es que lo tengo que ver en media hora y no me he cambiado por que no traigo la llave de mi cuarto-

-no te preocupes en la mañana fuimos victoria´s secret y tengo ropa que te pueda prestar así que báñate y aquí te vemos para arreglarte-

después de una hora arreglándome me dejaron ir para el cuarto de Peeta cuando iba llegando el mismo hombre que vi en la mañana estaba saliendo del cuarto de peeta que pena y a mi me vio saliendo de ahí bueno ni modo, toque en la puerta de peeta y salio el muy sonriente cuando me vio me dio el paso

-que era lo que decías que te había llegado-

-este sobre-dijo mostrándome un sobre-quieres que lo abra

-pues que esperas abrelo-

al abrirlo vimos cuatro cosas...

* * *

hola a todas tenia pensado en actualizar antes pero no se pudo pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo aclaraciones

1;katniss les dice de cariño jo a johanna, an a annie y glimm a glimmer

2;en los mensajes puse faltas de ortografía por que dijanme quien va a ver eso cuando manda un mensaje

bueno que les pareció este capitulo las amigas de katniss nos contaron como fue su primera vez y quien sera la persona a la que vio katniss y sobre todo que traera el sobre jajaja soy mala por dejarlas sin saber pero no se preocupen el viernes tratare de actualizar y recuerdean gracias a:

Angiiee7,JekaMellark,MGMalfoy,Catalina Cosseth,gigiloera79,shakty Mellark Everdeen, a todos los anonimos pero en especial a

yeyuperez:bueno ya viste que no paso nada en su noche de bodas :( pero no te preocupes que ya vas a ver como es que cambia su relación sigue comentando tu eres una de las que sigue este fic desde el principio y me alegra tener a alguien que siga este fic como tu gracias

Sinsajito:si es la mejor pareja del mundo pero la incógnita sera que van a hacer con su matrimonio pero no te preocupes katniss y peeta van a tener tiempo para enamorarse

girlonfire91: te juro que hare todo lo que pueda por actualizar pronto pero veras bueno yo creo que la espera vale la pena no

dianadelore:ya se sus caras debieron ser epicas pero imaginate quien no quisiera despertar despues de una borachera y ver que tienes a peeta melark dormido a tu lado y como tu marido ha de ser lo mejor

gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer cada vez que veo que alguien lee, que publica, o que agraga a favoritos y alertas tengo una sonrisa en mi cara que no se borra en todo el dia


	5. así que mis ojos y pestañas

_Los personajes son de la grandiosa suzan Collins yo solo juego con ellos y la historia es mía._

_Capitulo cuatro:_

_así__ que mis ojos y pestañas... así que soy hermosa_

Al abrirlo vimos cuatro cosas…

2 anillos dos oro blanco con la inscripción _"Katniss & Peeta… siempre", _estaba también nuestra acta de matrimonio, junto con un video con la leyenda "cumpliendo su cuento de hadas Sr. Y Sra. Mellark

-qué diablos es nuestro cuento de hadas-

-no se kat pero lo planeo descubrir- se puso de pie y puso el video en la televisor, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y me espero a que llegara y le puso play, lo que se me hizo muy raro fue que paso su brazo por mis hombros pero en lugar de que me sintiera incomoda me hizo sentir muy segura y querida, si ya sé que es muy estúpido de mi parte pero no lo pude evitar por eso me acomode en su pecho y empezó el video como un cuento

_Había una vez en un lugar muy lejano de el reino Mellark, una princesa atrapada en un castillo por una hechicera que hizo que hasta que un hombre guapo y apuesto la fuera a rescatar podría salir, cuando el príncipe Mellark se entero fue en su rescate pero cuando la rescato su belleza la capturo a tal grado que le pidió matrimonio y la boda se celebro a lo grande con todo el pueblo invitado junto con otras provincias cercanas a esta…_

_Salgo yo con un vestido de cuento de hadas blanco y súper esponjado junto con un señor desconocido y vamos caminando hacia el altar donde se encuentra Peeta vestido como un príncipe hasta con su capa y la espada típicas del cuento dijimos nuestros votos y después comimos una cena se veía deliciosa lástima que no me acuerdo de cómo sabia después le preguntaron a Peeta de la razón de que se quisiera casar conmigo_

_-kat es hermosa, y cualquier hombre estaría dichoso de estar en mi lugar ahora-_

_-y tu Katniss porque te quisiste casar con el-_

_-por sus ojos y sus pestañas-_

_Y vivieron felices por __**siempre **_

-así que mis ojos y pestañas-

-así que soy hermosa y estas dichoso por ser mi marido-

-la verdad es que…-

-Peeta bebe…- se abrió la puerta de golpe y nos mostro a dos personas que por la cara de Peeta sabía que iban a dar problemas

* * *

Qué onda chicas ya vieron como se casaron pero quien creen que interrumpió y adivinen que no soy tan mala para dejarlas con la duda hasta que pueda actualizar hoy subo doble capitulo pero quería que tuviera algo de misterio jajaja quien creen que le diga bebe a Peeta


	6. Peeta bebe

_Los personajes son de la grandiosa suzan Collins yo solo juego con ellos y la historia es mía._

_Capitulo cinco:_

_Peeta bebe_

-Peeta bebe…- se abrió la puerta de golpe y nos mostro a dos personas que por la cara de Peeta sabía que iban a dar problemas pero claro dos hombre tan grandes es imposible que no causen problemas

-Finnick, Marvel que hacen en aquí y dijanme porque no les he quitado las llaves de mi apartamento- dijo Peeta poniéndonos de pie a los dos y escondiéndome atrás del, pero este que se cree se está avergonzándose de mí, o no claro que no yo Salí de atrás de su cuerpo hacia la cocina pero no pude llegar por que alguien me abrazo alzándome y dejándome sin respiración

-mira pero si ella hizo que mi amigo dejara de ser el soltero más codiciado de las vegas-

-no…respiro-

-suéltala Marvel que no está respirando y luego Peeta bebe se queda sin novia-

-Fin no me vuelvas a decir Peeta bebe sabes que me molesta y Marvel suéltala que no la dejas respirar-

-marv pensé que teniendo novia se le iba a pasar el mal genio a Peeta bebe-

-creo que esta belleza no le da lo suficiente finn por eso esta de mal genio-

-no soy su novia- dije toda sonrojada por su comentario

-Finnick, Marvel les presento a Katniss Mellark-

-No puede ser ya se caso y ni nos aviso pero bueno ya sabía porque la quería tener en secreto si está muy mona la muchacha- minimo ellos no se enojaron como mis amigas

-cállense y sálganse-

-pero Peeta bebe porque nos corres marv y yo no hemos hecho nada malo-

-para empezar me sigues llamando Peeta bebe, también interrumpieron en mi apartamento sin tocar y marv casi asfixia a kat-

-bueno ya nos comportamos pero no…- cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir marv se cayó y dejo ver a mis 4 pesadillas si cuatro porque Thom el novio de jo acababa de llegar esa mañana

-hola, hola que hacen- dijo an

-ustedes que hacen aquí, es más como sabían dónde estaba-

-no se ellas dijeron vamos por kat y por el cuñado y nos vamos de compras, pero si interrumpimos nos vamos verdad chicas y Thom- trato de disimular pero ami no se me escapo que Glimm veia a Marv a con que le gusta

-no glim no molestan pero an dime como sabían dónde estaba-

-sabes que hay recepción verdad amiga- claro a ellas no se les escapa nada ni siquiera los amigos de Peeta, dos para dos que bueno que llego Thom

- bueno vámonos de compras-dijo annie

-no se an quizas ellos no quieran o tengan cosas mejor que hacer es mas venian con Peeta de seguro ya tienen planes-

-no estamos libres verdad Finn-

-claro veniamos con Peeta para ver que podiamos hacer- finn no le quitaba la vista a annie y marv a glimm y mis amigas estaban igual.

-esta bien pero primero tengo que decirle algo a Peeta-

-kat dile Peeta bebe lo irrita mas-

-bueno dejen decirle algo a Peeta bebe-

-no kat tu también-

-ellos lo sugirieron y suena bonito no Peeta bebe-

-bueno kat vamos a mi oficina para poder hablar chicas sientnse en su casa-

-bueno pero antes Peeta, Finn y marv ellas son annie, Johanna, Glimmer y Thom el novio de Johanna-

-hola-,-hola-,-soy annie-,-soy Finnick, pero dime Fin-,-soy Glimmer pero dime Glim-,-hola Glim soy Marvel pero dime marv-

-vamos Peeta bebe, ahorita venimos chicos-al llegar a su oficina me volvió acorralar contra la puerta y su cuerpo, no sabía que los besos pueden saber diferente este beso fue tierno pero me despertó todos mis sentidos, fue desesperado pero sabia a ternura nunca nadie me había besado así lo sentía tan vivo el beso, pero nos soltamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente pero cuando vi que me iba a liberar atrapé sus labios entre los míos, bese con calma, despacio, saboreando su sabor y aumente el ritmo con las olas de deseo punzantes en mi cuerpo. Entrelacé nuestras lenguas y dí paso a la batalla. Mis manos treparon hasta su nuca tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cadera y empujó despacio a la puerta junto con su cuerpo acercándonos más, dejándome entre sus fuertes piernas. Bebí con ansias de su boca y el tomó de la mía como dos náufragos del desierto, jadeé en su boca y él mordió sexy mi labio inferior hinchado, tomamos aire un segundo y estrellé mi boca contra la suya voraz. Peeta empujó mí cuerpo más contra él, su mano subió por mi cintura, rozó el costado de mi pecho y ancló en mi mejilla sujetando el costado de mi cara para profundizar aún más el beso.

-Peeta, Katniss ya casi acaban me muero de hambre y quiero conocer las vegas- gracias annie por interrumpir

-no esperonos un momento- grito Peeta al mismo tiempo que nos íbamos despejando de la puerta

-ok pero no se tarden tanto Peeta bebe-

- ok Katniss, de que querías hablar- asi a lo que venia

-Peeta que vamos a hacer estamos casados y ni nos conocemos-

-y que es lo que propones-

-el divircio?- por la cara que puso supe que fue mala idea decirle eso

- no eso no es posible en mi mundo, bueno si pero no tan pronto-

-como que en tu mundo- susurre muerta de miedo y el al ver mi reacción se carcageo secamente

-hay preciosa no sabes quien soy verdad- nege frenéticamente con la cabeza –soy Peeta Mellark dueño de una cadena de panaderías la mayor del país y mi padre es el dueño de este casino junto con otros en el país entiendes en la posición en la que estas-

-porque no me lo dijiste antes-

-si lo primero que haces es decirle a alguien que eres rico y si se lo dices es por lo único que te quieren-

-Peeta sabes, bueno no no sabes pero yo nunca seria interesada no te puedo decir que me sobra el dinero pero no soy una caza fortunas ni nada de eso-

-bueno pero yo no te voy a dar el divorcio hasta que cumplas 3 cosas-

-me estás diciendo que hasta que no cumpla los 3 cosas que me pides no me vas a dar el divorcio-

-así es pero no son la gran cosa-

-está bien cuales son-

-chicos, si se acaban de casar y necesitan intimidad y blablablá y todas esas cosas de mujeres pero que sea otro día en el que no estemos-gritaron Marvel desde el salón

-kat después te las dijo pero la primera es que parezcamos una pareja normal y enamorada-

-está bien y ya vámonos hasta o alguien va a venir por nosotros-

-kat estamos bien podemos estar igual que cuando no sabias quien era por favor no quiero que me trates diferente por tener dinero-

-estamos bien Peeta bebe ahora vámonos- salimos del hotel-casino y nuestros nuevos amigos, junto con mi esposo solo en la cabeza me ronda una pregunta ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando tenga que volver a New York?

* * *

hola chicas una aclaración que se me paso en el cap anterior:

en el primer capitulo cuando Peeta le invita un trago le dice princesa y ella le dice rey se preguntaran que tiene eso en la historia bueno por como se llaman es la historia de la boda por si no se fijaron ahí esta el dato

bueno aquí les dejo quien le dijo Peeta bebe, y que sera las otras dos cosas que le va a pedir a katniss comenten que tal les parecio claro gracias a :

**_Angiiee7,JekaMellark,MGMalfoy,Catalina Cosseth,gigiloera79,shakty Mellark Everdeen,sinsajito,dana,girlonfire91,Axeal116,_** a todos los anonimos pero en especial a

**_yeyuperez_**:ya se sus amigas no disfrutaron su primera vez pero ya veras que Katniss si y ya viste que no fue delly ni la mama de peeta quien lo llama asi sino su amigo fiinck jajajaja y ahora tambien Katniss y gracias por que siempre me publicas en cada capitulo lo aprecio mucho

**_dianadelore_**:jajaja si ya se casaron y en capitulo pasado viste como y en este viste que no se van a poder divorciar que bueno

_**Angiiee7** _:bueno ya viste que tenia el sobre y tambien viste que no me tarde tanto en actualizar y si me tarde lo trate de recompesar subiendo 2 cap y sobre la persona que salio del apartamento de Peeta tengo una sorpresa y tambien va a ser sorpresa quien va a ser haymitch

gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer cada vez que veo que alguien lee, que publica, o que agraga a favoritos y alertas tengo una sonrisa en mi cara que no se borra en todo el dia


	7. ¿te vienes a vivir conmigo?

Lo siento tanto estaba checando los reviews y se me paso agradecer a **girlonfire91**lo siento tanto que te dedico este capítulo espero que entiendas que ese día iba de prisa y como subí doble capitulo se me paso por eso espero que este capítulo te guste porque está dedicado a ti, espero que no te enojes por lo que paso por favor sigue dejando tus comentarios y bueno aclarado esto,_los personajes son de la grandiosa suzan Collins yo solo juego con ellos y la historia es mía. _

_PD. tenia el cerebro seco por eso no se que tal salio el capitulo_

_Capitulo seis:_

_¿te vienes a vivir conmigo?_

Solo en la cabeza me ronda una pregunta ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando tenga que volver a New York?

-hay chica en llamas que es lo primero que quieres ver-

-Marvel por que le dijes chica en llamas a Kat-

-porque siempre que la molesto se enoja y se sonroja es como si estuviera en llamas-

-así verdad- la verdad es que no sé qué dijo pero de todos modos le di por su parte

-chicos adelántense por favor- cuando los chicos estaban algo adelante siguió el interrogatorio-¿Qué tienes Kat? Y no me digas que nada, porque me voy a enojar- mierda lo acabo de conocer y ya sabe cómo soy

-Peet que va a pasar cuando me regrese a mi casa en new york-

-sabes que te puedes quedar conmigo verdad, aquí tenemos todo-

-si Peet pero yo me gradué en DDN* para ejercer cuando hice mis estadías me pagaron bien y de eso ahorre para poder venir pero tengo que volver ahí, tengo trabajo no lo puedo dejar todo tirado-

-está bien estos días vamos a disfrutarlos después ya veremos, siempre te puedo visitar-atrás de Peet había una chica rubia muy bonita con cara de ¿enojo? Creo que esa es Delly de la que me hablaron es más vamos a ver si se enoja podría se

-está bien vamos a disfrutarlos- y lo bese con mucha pasión sobre todo, pero también había ternura y cariño es uno de esos besos sin dobles intenciones para cerrar esa promesa que me hizo de visitarme cuando me separe y lo abrase vi que la rubia estaba roja de furia y es como el dicho si las miradas matase…

-ey tortolos ya acabaron o les echamos agua-

-marv eres único rompiendo momentos especiales-

-ay finn no hice nada malo solo que, que, es culpa de ellos comen pan enfrente de los pobres-

-no lo puedo creer Marvel Odair quiere una novia ya viste Finn al fin él va a sentar cabeza-

-cállate Peet que antes de la chica en llamas no habías tenido ni una sola relación que durara-

-chicos chicos estamos aquí no se olviden de nosotras y nosotras queremos visitar lo mejor de las vegas, claro que si no han acabado de ¿pelear? Si digámosle pelear nosotras solas nos vamos con Thom claro-

-no chicas es que Marvel anda en sus días ya saben cómo se puede poner-

-que gracioso Finn pero la enana tiene razón-

-marv es que en tu vida sufres verdad-

-no enana por que- Marvel y sus motes no sé qué tiene que a todos nos puso ya uno

-si me vuelves a decir enana no me importaría tener un pequeño enfrentamiento con la policía-

-tranquila an que solo lo decía de cariño pero si te molesta te puedo decir… pulga porque eres pequeña y con mucha energía-

-creo que me gustaba más enana-después de que siguieran con su pequeño enfrentamiento nos dispusimos a disfrutar de las vegas y como me dijo Peeta bebe disfrute del resto de la semana pero inevitablemente me tuve que ir

-Peeta bebe-Peet solo dejaba que yo lo llamara así, aunque Finn se enojó pero Peet no cambio de idea- prométeme que me vas a llamar todos los días y que me vas a ir a visitar

-claro que si te voy a llamar todos los días mis sinsajito- desde un día que me escucho cantar me llama así porque según el cuándo canto hasta los pajaritos se callan para escucharme

-Peeta bebe, no me dijiste las otras dos propuestas-

-tan rápido te aburriste de mí, que ya me quieres abandonar- dijo haciéndose el ofendido, claro que le hubiera creído sino fuera porque se estaba riendo

-no tonto lo dijo porque tenemos esa conversación pendiente-

-está bien te creo, pero te lo diré cuando te valla a ver-

De esa promesa ya han pasado dos semanas, claro nos hablamos todos los días pero no es lo mismo quizás un día de estoy lo valla a ver

-Katniss te buscan, dice que es urgente-

-claro Madge que pase- Madge es mi secretaria es muy eficiente y sobre todo es muy prudente así que cuando dice que es urgente es que hay algún problema, cuando tocan la puerta

-pase-

-buenos días señorita- no lo podía creer está aquí mi chico rubio de ojos azules está aquí

-Peeta bebe, que haces aquí- dije poniéndome de pie para poder irlo a saludar

-viene por dos cosas-dijo tomándome de la cintura para después besarme como un hambriento que no ha comido por un año, pero yo no me quede atrás lo bese con toda esa pasión que tenía acumulada desde que no nos veíamos

-perfecto cuáles son esas dos cosas-

-la primera es para que vallamos a comer porque me muero de hambre y la segunda es una sorpresa por lo que te la diré cuando estemos comiendo-

-Peeta bebe, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas-

-pero yo creo que esta te encantara-de repente me soltó como si yo quemara

-¿Qué tienes Peeta?- tenía miedo de que se allá dado cuenta de que no valía la pena y se hubiera arrepentido de estar aquí conmigo

-Kat porque no usas tu anillo- hay que bueno que fue eso

-Peeta bebe, me asustaste pensé otra cosa y bueno no lo traigo porque el que recibimos de la capilla nunca me lo diste y el otro era de fantasía y me producía alergia-

-a bueno si es por eso te voy a comprar uno nuevo antes de ir a comer-

-no Peet no es necesario- mis negaciones no sirvieron de nada ya que al salir pasamos por una joyería y me compro un anillo es hermoso déjame decirte pero de todos modos para mí era mucho pero si a él lo hacía sentirse mejor lo aceptaba gustosa

-bueno cual es la sorpresa- dije después de que nos hubieran servido nuestra comida

-sabes que yo tengo tiendas por todo el país y aparte mi papa también-

-sí que tiene que ver eso-

-bueno que le dije a mi papa que me quería hacer cargo de mis empresas y que me venía a vivir a Nueva York- no sé qué vio en mi cara que hizo que se arrepintiera-bueno por el momento es temporal y si no quieres-ni lo deje continuar

-Peeta bebe es enserio como que no quiero que estés aquí si ya te extrañaba mucho hasta tenía en mente ir a verte-

-yo también te extrañaba pero tenía que dejar todo solucionado para poder venir a vivir aquí-

-este Peet tú, este tú, tu donde te vas a quedar- claro que quería que se quedara conmigo pero no era posible en las vegas nunca compartimos cama excepto el primer día pero después nada, bueno lo que yo quiero nunca se puede hacer por mis amigas ya que las cuatro compartimos apartamento

-Kat compre, una casa y no sé - estaba nervioso y como lo sé por cómo se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero porque está nervioso esta excelente que se quede y tenga una casa aquí, quizás sea por mi reacción pero no yo estoy encantada de que se quede aquí

-Peeta bebe solo dilo no me voy a enojar al contrario estoy feliz de que te quedes aquí-

-bueno Kat estaba pensando que quizá a ti te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo, sé que vives con tus amigas an y Glimm pero, ¿te vienes a vivir conmigo-

-Peeta bebe le verdad es que se me hace…

* * *

Qué onda ya tenía algo olvidado el fic pero ya estoy de vuelta que les pareció bueno aclaraciones _**DDN* **_es Desarrollo De Negocio

Bueno que creen que la chava rubia si era Delly, creo que hice un capitulo algo fuerte primero con lo de la chica rubia después Kat se va de las vegas después Peeta le compra un anillo y para rematar la invita a quedarse a vivir con el a ustedes que les pareció comenten y digan que les gustaría que pasara, aparte quiero que me ayuden con unas cuantas cositas

1; ¿quieren que prim muera? (quiero apegarme a los hechos más relevantes de la historia pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que prim muera)

2; ¿quieren que Katniss se vuelva a emborrachar a ver qué pasa?# urge porque si quieren lo voy a agregar al siguiente capitulo

3; ¿quieren que el sr. Mellark hubiera estado enamorado de la Sra. Everdeen?

Gracias a todas las que leen este fic no saben cómo me siento cada vez que veo que hay un nuevo reviws o cuando veo que alguien agrego a favoritos/alertas gracias a todos en especial a:

_Angiiee7, Catalina Cosseth, JekaMellark, MGMalfoy, dianadelore, narbig100, yeyuperez, Axeal116, Catalina Cosseth, gigiloera79, _Girlonfire91, shakty Mellark Everdeen

_**JekaMellark**__: lo sé está muy padre y lamento que casi te de un infarto pero es más emocionante por que no sabías quien le decía bebe a Peeta pero resulto que solo fueron sus amigos_

_**Caro**__: espero que este capítulo también te haya sacado risas y que te siga gustando la historia _

_**yeyuperez**__:__ no sabes lo que les espera a Peeta con sus amigos por que finn y marv no viven en las vegas también viven en new york por eso a Peeta le sorprendió que estuvieran ahí _

_**Angiiee7**__**:**__ espero que este capítulo te sacar tantas risas como Peeta bebe y ojala que llenara tus expectativas _

_**gigiloera79**__**:**__ quiero suponer que también te gusto este capítulo y si no te gusto tmbn dímelo y ojala que este capítulo te haya gustado_


	8. ¿a donde me llevara esta locura?

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa suzan Collins yo solo juego con ellos y la historia es mía. a todos los que leen este fic les tengo adelantos en las respuestas a los reviews**_

_**Capitulo siete:**_

_**¿a donde me llevara esta locura?**_

-Peeta bebe le verdad es que se me hace…

-no lo puedo creer Peet que haces aquí-dijeron mis 3 mejores amigas

-hola chicas que hacen aquí- dije poniéndome de pie igual que Peeta para saludarlas

-fuimos por ti para comer y Madge dijo que estabas aquí y dijimos vamos acompañarla-

-Kat que hora es-

-son las 4 ¿Por qué Peeta bebe?-

-dime que aquí no es el restaurant de Sae-

-Peeta bebe- genial llegaron Marvel y Finnick

-finn cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Peeta bebe-

-ha pero Kat si te puede decir así-

-no te enojes finn mira que la chica en llamas consiguió que Peet estuviera aquí- Marvel agarro la silla que estaba alado y donde un señor se iba a sentar lo que ocasionó que el señor se callera

-todos ustedes- ups creo que era la nieta de sae- lo siento Kat pero se tienen que ir son muchos hacen mucho desorden y tumbaron a mi papa-

-lo siento ya nos vamos-

-pero si no hemos comido-

-marv que siempre piensas en comer- dije ya afuera del restaurant-aparte a mí ya se me hizo tarde para volver al trabajo luego los veo

-sinsajito te acompaño- no, no, no, no, no Peet no quiero pensar lo que me dijo

-como quieras Peeta bebe-

-oh no Peet tu yo y finn tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-

-no te preocupes Peeta bebe después te veo- me despedí de todos y me regrese a la oficina, como no estaba muy legos me fui a pie

-buenas tardes señorita Everdeen, tiene una reunión en una hora-

-gracias Madge- si tengo que concentrarme en el trabajo me acaban de ascender y tengo que demostrarles que hicieron bien al cabo todavía tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que me dijo Peet

_**Pov Peeta**_

-Peeta bebe prométeme que me vas a llamar todos los días-

-finn ni que fueras Kat para que te hable todos los días-

-Peet podrías ser más cariñoso con tus amigos mira que no nos veías desde hace dos meses, pero claro como ya está la chica en llamas-

-chicos el avión se les va ya vallase-

-a y nos corre vámonos finn aquí no somos bien recibidos-

-chicos los tuve dos semanas aquí y la última semana estuve todos los días con ustedes-

-claro pero fue después de Kat y sus amigas se fueran-

-no te preocupes finn que va a ir a visitarnos en más tardar un mes-

-yo no los voy a ir a visitar-

-Peet, vivimos en nueva york, ahí también vive Kat y las chicas vas a terminar visitándonos, a menos que quieras estar solo-

-chicos el avión se les va-

-claro ignóranos Peeta bebe pero marv tiene razón y ya nos vamos antes de que nos vuelvas a correr-

Ellos tienen razón Kat, las chicas y ellos viven en nueva york y voy a terminar visitándolos a menos que, por supuesto como no lo pensé antes

-Ángel- mi secretario personal

-si Peeta-

-confírmame una cita con mi papa en una hora y otra con el consejo en tres horas después confírmame otra cita en una semana en la oficina central de las panaderías-

-algo más-

-no por el momento no-

Al fin acabe esas dos juntas pero lo que tengo que hacer por la gente que quiero, hablando de gente que quiero que hora es, si son las 8 y en nueva york son las 9 así que todavía tengo tiempo

-Peeta bebe hola-

-hola preciosa como estas-

-agotada, ya no puedo con tanto trabajo-

-renuncia sabes que conmigo nada te falta-

-menso no voy a renunciar, y tengo tanto trabajo porque quieren ascenderme y si todo sale bien para el viernes ya tengo oficina y secretaria-

-que bien te lo mereces–

-bueno Peeta bebe te dejo porque tengo que dormir mañana tengo una junta a las 7 y estoy muerta de sueño-

- ok preciosa sueña conmigo-

-tú también adiós-

Listo por fin después de una semana lo más estresante estoy en nueva york enfrente del edificio donde trabaja Kat, bueno allá vamos, ¿a donde me llevara esta locura?

-buenos días podría informarle a Kat estoy aquí-

-tiene cita- no pensé en eso y ahora

-no pero le traigo una noticia muy importante por parte de la señorita cresta- con tu perdón an pero no me acordaba de otro apellido

-Katniss te buscan, dice que es urgente-

-claro Madge que pase-

Después de que la saludara y de discutir si quería anillo o no aquí estábamos

-vamos Kat cuál te gusta-

-enserio Peeta bebe si quieres después me mandas el mío-

-no nada de eso cual este o este-

-ninguno quiero ese- es bonito pero es muy simple el anillo de oro blanco con un diamante pequeño y dos zafiros

-¿por qué ese?-

-por qué el azul me recuerda a tus ojos- me dijo toda sonrojada

-bueno siendo así, señor nos llevamos ese- . /anillo-de-compromiso-con-diamante-y-zafiro-iid-43 8385814 (la página de donde saque el anillo)

Después de eso nos fuimos a comer y aquí estaba yo

-bueno Kat estaba pensando que quizá a ti te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo, sé que vives con tus amigas an y Glimm pero, ¿te vienes a vivir conmigo?-

-Peeta bebe le verdad es que se me hace…- la verdad yo estaba que me moría de nervios por la respuesta, respuesta que nunca tuve porque llegaron sus amigas

-Kat que hora es- que no diga las cuatro porque mis amigos siempre salen a comer a las cuatro al restaurant de sae

-son las 4 ¿Por qué Peeta bebe?-

-dime que aquí no es el restaurant de Sae-

-Peeta bebe- genial llegaron Marvel y Finnick

Gracias a las cosas de Marvel nos corrieron del restaurante y Kat se fue a su trabajo sin decirme su respuesta

-chicos saben que me arruinaron un momento súper especial- cinco pares de ojos me vieron

-porque Peet-dijo Glimm ella es la más considerada en cuanto a interrumpir estos tipos de momentos

-ya le pediste matrimonio a la chica en llamas y ya se casaron que más quieres-

-le estaba pidiendo que se fuera a vivir conmigo-

-qué bueno que interrumpimos-

-que Jo, no quieres que Kat se valla conmigo-

-no es eso si no que si no hubiéramos interrumpido Katniss te hubiera dicho que no y bueno ya sabes cómo es ella cuando toma una decisión- si cuando dice algo no hay casi nada que le haga cambiar de opinión

-ya se vamos a hacer una fiesta y como Kat toma mucho le dices que se quede contigo para que no le pase nada-

-an no me quiero aprovechar de ella-

-no si eso ya lo sabemos sigue siendo-

-an enfrente de estos dos no-

-ok pero la fiesta va a ser el viernes-

-Kat no va a querer-

-hay Glimm apóyanos-

-Glimm tiene razón pero podemos festejar que la ascendieron de puesto-

-Peet tiene razón bueno nosotras la convencemos de la fiesta y-

-no an yo me encargo de que acepte de irnos a vivir juntos mínimo por ese día-

-ok Peeta pero el viernes nos vamos de fiesta-

_**Kat el viernes hay fiesta por que te ascendieron P.M.**_

_**Claro y la idea fue de an verdad bueno no me vendría mal salir un rato K.E.**_

_**Kat que te parece que si esta semana te quedas y depende de cómo te sientas es si te quedas el resto de la semana P.M.**_

_**Está bien pero no pienso beber tanto que la otra vez K.E.**_

_**Ok besos y que tengas buen día P.M.**_

_**Igual espero que mis amigas no te torturen adiós K.E.**_

-ya acepto Kat de la fiesta y de quedarse mínimo esta semana—

-eeee nosotras íbamos a convencerla de que fuera-

-bueno solo le comente y acepto-

-Peet que le hiciste Kat nunca ha querido ir así porque así le tenemos que rogar primero an luego yo y al final Glimm la convence-

-bueno ya la convencí y chicas pásenme su dirección y paso por Kat a las 8-

Al cuarto para las 8 Salí de mi casa para ir por Kat, pero me regrese porque el teléfono sonó, que raro si nadie tiene el numero

-_**Peeta Mellark **_tenemos que hablar-

-qué diablos quieres- no es suficiente con arruinarme la vida me viene a hablar a mi casa- y como conseguiste este número-

* * *

Qué onda chicas no se esperaban que actualizara tan pronto pero después de que actualice, se me vino esta idea y como me comentaron tan rápido y gente nueva me anime a subirlo así que como quedo, comenten si les gusto, que tal las amigas de Kat la van a poner borracha por petición suya y ya tengo dos capítulos, pero no les puedo adelantar o bueno nada mas les diré que Peeta va a estar celoso y quien le hablo a Peeta, ¿ustedes que creen? Bueno ya saben les agradezco mucho leer mis locuras y sobre todo a:

_Angiiee7, Catalina Cosseth, JekaMellark, MGMalfoy, dianadelore, narbig100, yeyuperez, Axeal116, Catherine Cosseth, gigiloera79,_Girlonfire91, shakty Mellark Everdeen, DarkNight200

_Catherine Cosseth__: _gracias por votar y decirme sobre las tres preguntas y ya se a mí también me gustaría que Peeta me regalara un anillo y unos cuantos besos, y ya leí tus fic están muy padres y amo a juli la hermanita de Peet a y _**en cuanto a la Sra. Everdeen y el sr. Mellark se van a conocer antes de lo que piensan y creo que les va el dicho donde hubo fuego…**_

_Dianadelore_: te tengo una sorpresa para_** cuando Kat se ponga borracha tú quieres que tengan hijos y por poco van a tener hijos**_, no te adelanto más, espero que te guste el cap.

_girlonfire91_: perdón por no responderte el cap. anterior pero se me paso y me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo y espérate que te voy a dar una sorpresa _**sobre Peeta y Katniss pero será dentro de dos capítulos donde te darás cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos**_ y no te preocupes que si se va acordar de todo lo que hicieron

_Yeyuperez_: gracias por decirme lo que piensas de las preguntas y sobre todo gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, _**espero que Peeta siga igual de tierno con Kat y más cuando tengan que viajar próximamente**_

_DarkNight200_: no te mereces ningún castigo porque ya me comentaste y tienes razón la primera vez de Kat tiene que ser especial y así lo tenía previsto pero alguien quería que ya tuvieran relaciones pero, voy a tratar de complacer a las dos, bueno otro punto _**voy a tratar de que acomodar la historia a tal punto de que Peeta se halla enamorado antes de Kat y es un adelanto para todas **_y otra cosa Kat no vive en la misma ciudad que su familia así que, todavía no ve a Prim

_JekaMellark_: pues como ya viste casi por poco Peeta no tiene respuesta pero consiguió que mínimo se fuera una semana a vivir con él y por lo de las preguntas tenía el fic acomodado en mi mente por si decían que si o si decían que no, así que tenía una confusión de cual subir por eso les pregunte, y sobre lo otro _**Peeta seguirá a Kat a cualquier cuidad a la que se fuera aunque ella no quiera**_

_Angiiee7_: bueno como era una encuesta y la mayoría está diciendo que no quiere que muera Prim tengo que ver en cuantos capítulos me dicen que si quiere que muera para así poder decidir, aunque por el momento la mayoría dice que no _**y estoy de acuerdo contigo que el papa de Peeta se enamore de la mama de Katniss**_

No saben lo difícil que es responderles los Reviews sin darles adelantos, en todos los Reviews ya les dije algo que iba a pasar en los demás capítulos pero bueno si quieren unos cuantos adelantos lean lo que les respondí a todos para que se enteren de adelantos son los que están _**subrayados con negritas y en cursiva**_


	9. cato te juro que el no es mi novio

_Los personajes son de la grandiosa suzan Collins yo solo juego con ellos y la historia es mía_

_Capitulo ocho_

_-tú no eres mi novio, cato te juro que él no es mi novio-_

- y como conseguiste este número-

-acaso te importa mucho como lo conseguí-

-sabes que tienes razón no me importa y para tu información iba de salida así que adiós-

-Peeta Mellark como me puedes hablar a mí que- no espere a que continuara simplemente colgué, es que era el mismo cuento cada vez que me buscaba, ok tratare de calmarme voy a ir por Kat y no quiero que me vea alterado

Claro de ese día han pasado cuantos 4 días si hoy es viernes el día de la dichosa fiesta

-Kat ya llegaron todas, apúrate que ya nos vamos-

-Peeta bebe, cuando decidiste irte a vivir con Katniss deberías saber que siempre hay que esperar a las mujeres según ellas se arreglan mucho y para que se ven igual- creo que finn no tuvo por qué haber dicho eso

-Finnick odair crees que todas las mujeres nos vemos igual arreglas-,-pero este que se cree que sabe todo de las mujeres-,-no Glimm se cree psicólogo-,-pero no llega ni con el título-

-por qué tanto alboroto- wow Katniss si cambia mucho arreglado finn no tiene razón Kat es la más bella ahora en la sala

-por una mentira de fin, Kat estas preciosa-

-gracias- y ahí esta ese sonrojo que tanto me encanta, si no fuera porque lo de nosotros no es real le diría que Peeta que le dirías e que

-Peeta bebe estas bien te quedaste pensando-

-sí, estoy bien pero vámonos que no va a ver lugar en donde estacionarse- así nos fuimos por parejas

Johanna - thom Marvel – Finnick

Glimmer – Annie Kat y yo

Cuando llegamos me sorprendió la facilidad con la que entramos pero bueno Annie es editora de una revista de modas debe de tener sus contactos

-chicos vamos al segundo piso a nustra mesa-

-Kat como es que nos dejaron entrar tan rápido- le susurro en el oído para no gritar como lo ha hecho Annie

-aquí siempre venimos o bueno vienen el viernes por la noche, así que siempre nos reservan un lugar-

-chicas para compensar lo que dije de ustedes les invito una ronda que quieren-

-una margarita-,-piña colada-,-vampiritos-,-lo que se te ocurra-

-chicos les invite a las chicas a ustedes no así que vamos por algo de beber-

Me muero me muero media hora para tratar de pasar así donde está la barra y 45 minutos para llegar a la mesa a es que como dijo marv no hay que tirar nada que todo lo venden*

-esperen que hace ese rubio con nuestras chicas- si ahí estaba un rubio de ojo verde en medio de todas a su lado derecho Glimm y a su izquierdo an

-yo no lo conozco y eso que conozco a casi todas sus exparejas es que ustedes entienden Johanna nunca me suelta- se explicó Thom cuando lo vimos mal por decir eso de las chicas

-bueno pongan su mejor cara y vamos a ver qué pasa-

-hola chicas aquí está su bebida-

-gracias, chicos quiero presentarles a cato él es-

-mucho gusto cato- dijo marv interrumpiendo a Glimm

-cara vamos a bailar-hay este rubio se trae algo con Glimm pobre de marv

-vamos-

Pov Marvel

-pero este que se cree diciéndole cara, cara que, ha claro se cree francés y la alaga diciéndole cara mía puf eso está muy gastado y para poner la cereza la invita a bailar

Mi cerebro nada más tiene dos palabras ahora LO ODIO

Que tanto bailan llevan media hora creo que es tiempo de que interrumpa

-Glimm que significa esto-

-tu quien eres para exigirle explicaciones- este rubiecito tiene agallas

-su novio y tú quién eres-

-haber- no Glimm no te metas

-haber al cine Glimm que dice este de que es tu novio-

-no le hables a Glimm así para eso estoy yo- chin eso no sonó bien- dijo para cuidarla y que la respeten y soy su novio punto- si ya sonó mejor

_-tú no eres mi novio, cato te juro que él no es mi novio-_

_-_menos mal porque tu no podrías estar con el-

-Glimm tienes razón no soy tu novio pero lo quiero ser- Yo ya a sabiendas que ella no me rechazaría, me acerqué poco a poco a su cara y comencé a besarla, primero despacito, suave, y luego algo más fuerte, cada vez con más pasión, dándonos mordisquitos en los labios. La verdad era una situación bastante extraña, pero no me importo creo que le gane a ese cato

-tu quien te crees besando a mi hermana ahora si te parto la cara de niño bonito que tienes-

-espera, espera, espera tres cosas, una ella no me rechazo, dos creo que ahora si soy el novio y tres- tome una respiración profunda antes de gritar a todo pulmón y con paranoilla– como que tu hermana

-si genil es mi hermana cara-

-creo que se llama Glimmer no cara- por la cara de Glimm supe que era un apodo no su nombre claro que tonto

-le dijo cara porque de chiquita siempre se manchaba de dulces y parecía un CA-RA-ME-LO entiendes-ohh ahora esta todo claro

-bueno cuñis lo siento por ponerme celoso- creo que la cage por las expresiones de Glimm

-como me llamaste- genial al fin vienen los chicos a ayudarme

* * *

chicas vengo de prisa solo para que vean que sigo viva en estos dias lo vuelvo a subir el cap pero con la continuacion las amo a todas


End file.
